Love could be found in odd places
by othcat
Summary: Nathan and Haley meet in college and found that they were from the same town.they fall in love and now it's time to broke the news to the family...
1. Chapter 1

**A small town, love could be found in odd places**

CHAPTER 1

Haley is once again in town, and the first thing she may do is go to explore the outside. All the eyes of the neighbors are upon her, all of them whispering incoherent words. She doesn't notice them because all of her thoughts were on one thing: him.

Haley was a college student at Duke, and now was in her Christmas break, at that time she returns home to see her family and spend the holidays there. This year was different, not for academic reasons but for whom she was currently looking for, her boyfriend. They meet the first week in Duke, and surprisingly they know each other from before, not well but nevertheless they recognize. They went to the same school in their town but he was two years older than her and because of this, they didn't go to the same class. When destiny brought both of them in the same café that morning none of them known what will happen between them, two strangers.

That morning in the café was a very busy morning, and as a result the tables were full. Haley was lucky and got one at the end of the café. She was drinking her morning coffee and reading her notes when all of sudden someone was talking to her. She stopped her activities and lifts her head to see a blue eyed man that was asking if he could sit in the chair that was facing her, explaining that there was no other space free in all the café. Haley couldn't hear was he was saying because her eyes keep watching him, he was very handsome, and the face…. In that moment she couldn't find the words, there are many words in English but she couldn't find any, how convenient she thought. The silent moment seemed to end and not because Haley, no, because he began the conversation. One hour later they excited the café and return together to school talking along the way there. She discovered that his name was Nathan, and to her surprise they were both from the same town, his face now she knew were she had seen it, in the corridors of her high school. When they reach the campus, he asked for her number and she gave it to him.

One month later they were a couple, a very happy couple. She was an excellent student and he was the star of the basketball team that fact made them the most popular couple in Duke. One thing lead to another and months passed and the Christmas break was here again and they were headed to they town once again, but this time none of them were alone. The only problem was that they forget to tell their families that they were a couple.

Now she is walking the streets to meet him in the park to make a plan. If you think that this is not a difficult thing, you think wrong because how you tell your family that you don't call always that you've been in a relationship with someone that hey didn't know about. The thing would've been different if this was some kind of "fling", but that's not the case. Nathan and Haley are very serious; they are truly madly deeply in love.

If you walk in a park and see a couple like them you would think what a lovely married couple they were, the truth is that they seem like an old married couple minus the old. In the little time that they know each other they learn all the things from the other, they know almost everything that they know what the other was feeling almost immediately.

Now they are sitting in the bleachers of the basketball court in the park, discussing what would they do. At the end they decide to organize a dinner and invite both their families and introduce them and explain their relationship. After that, she watches him shooting some hoops while she reads erasing all the bad thoughts in her mind.

Chapter 2:

The pair decided that they would organize the dinner for the next Saturday; this will give them time to prepare their families and themselves.

Nathan's family was one of the richest families in the town, and because of that they expect him to be with someone with their social status. Nathan could care less about the money, yes it helps, but to him the most important thing in the world is love, and now that he find it he doesn't want to loose it because his stupid family.

Nothing of this would matter to them and this is what Nathan was thinking while he was walking home after he left Haley. He needs to make them see the love that they have is real.

When he arrives at home he sees his brother car. Nathan's twin brother Lucas is studying literature at Stanford; yes he got the brains of the two of them. Lucas is a blond and skinny version of Nathan, they don't look very alike and they have contrary personalities and because of that they complement the other and are very close.

Nathan and Lucas are very close, but Nathan couldn't seem to told him by the phone his secret not because his brother could not understand him not it was because he knows that he could not take him seriously if he doesn't do it in person and Lucas could see it in first person.

You see, Nathan was the player in high school he did not do dating, Lucas know that this was a wall that he was making to protect his heart. After high school they parted ways and when they talked Lucas asked about studies and basketball, Lucas played through high school but in the university he decided that that was not his future much to his father dismay. So Lucas left the girls part out of the way because he thought that his brother was making the high school thing with them and he thought that was not a way to treat a girl, so he did not talk wit him of that to avoid a fight that they seemed to have every time he acknowledged some of his brothers actions.

Nathan make his way into the enormous mansion that he call home, his parents were out of town one of the reason that the dinner was plan Saturday the day after his parents arrival. Nathan calls his brother's name, the response lead him to his brother's room.

Entering the room he could see his twin in the bed waiting for him. They great each other with a hug, after all 4 months passed since they had seen each other.

First Nathan listened to his brothers adventures, not paying much attention at the blonde one, ten minutes later Lucas could tell that his brother seemed to talk about something serious because the look in his face told him so. Ten Lucas asked:

what's wrong?

Nothing- Nathan replied

And now I know is something. So tell me…

Ok. Lucas I know that you think that I'm a player and all… but…

No! don't tell me I know you're gay!!

This isn't funny, the thing is I met a girl

O so that it, I was worried

No that's not all, I'm in love with her, we're in love

I don't know what to say to you Nathan. Since when?

4 months

Wow and you tell me this now? Why?

Because I could not tell you in the phone because you wouldn't have taken me seriously, I want to do this in person so you could see how serious I am. What I'm going to do Lucas? I'm in love with her and I have to tell our family and hers….. what if they don't like me? And what if mom and dad put their act?

Okay calm down first, I think I own you an apologize

For what?

Because you grow up just like I know you would, and because you opened your heart to someone that I have to meet because someone who can make you date them 4 months and counting and make you open your heart deserved a medal

Jaja Lucas today you're hilarious

CHAPTER 3

Haley leaves Nathan and then she walks home but not immediately. In the meantime she admires the change in every tree, street, park… When she sees her house she hears someone calling her name, her sister Brooke.

The James is a normal medium class family in Tree Hill. Haley always knew that her family may not have it all but that the love they share is a very powerful thing. Her parents are different from the others; they always talk with her about everything, including sex and encourage her to do always what her heart says.

Haley will always be the baby, because her sister and her brother were a little bit older than her, her parents always said that she was a surprise, not expected and that's the reason why they treat her like porcelain. She has one sister, Brooke, and one brother Jake. Brooke is the wild child but she has an amazing heart that only could be seen by the people who are close to her. Brooke went to New York to study fashion, after finishing, she started her own fashion label and it's growing to be the next big thing. Jake is a lawyer and he is married to his high school girlfriend Peyton and they live in Charleston. The three brothers are very close they talk as much as their life's allows them.

Haley arrives at the front door of her house just in time to see Brooke run over to gave her a big hug.

Hello Haley-bub I missed you so much!!!

Me too Brooke. So how are you??

Oh Haley you would believe me what happen to me the other day, I had lunch with Donna Karan, and she is interested in me to make a collection for her…. So life's pretty good, well it could be better in my love department but I can complain…

Unbelievable you Brooke without a personal life!!! It's a first, seriously, where's my sister??

Haley this is not funny I'm frustrated and plus this town has nothing so I have to wait to return to New York, yeah I'll be bitchy a little more than usual…

Ok guys come hear I can stand bitchy Brooke, someone help me

A little bit dramatic don't you think? So anyway enough about me how are you?

Well…..

Haley I know that look, what's up? And don't say nothing cause I know you like my hand

Ok but for this I think we have to enter the house.

So this is important

Yes very


	2. Chapter 2

hey thank you for reviewing my story. So for all of you this is the next chapter�I will not update until next week because I'm going to London for Holidays.So enjoy! 

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

The only sound that could be heard in the James house was the sound of the children playing in the street. Haley remains silent after telling her sister all the details of her and Nathan's history, well not all the details you know… After ten minutes of silent Brooke begin to cry 

"Brooke honey I know that I should have told you this but I don't know how, because I know how you all are very protective of me but for once I needed to make my own decisions without all of you behind me, I hope you could forgive me…?" 

"Haley how could I not forgive you you're my sister, and that is the most romantic history I've ever heard, it's like in the movies…sob…oh I'm so happy for you. When you have entered that door this afternoon I know that something was different, hell, you look different" 

"Thanks tigger, now I am crying also" 

A lot of tissues later… 

"ok so tell me more about him" a now calmed Brooke asked 

"What do you want to know?" 

"I don't know all but mostly is he good in bed?" 

"Brooke... and that's none of your business" 

"OOOhh! That good… mmm does he have any brother because I know from experience that brothers share some similarities in.." 

"STOP! I don't like the way this conversation is going, and for your information yes he does have a brother." 

"Well, when can we meet them?" 

"You're terrible" 

"You know it" 

"So it's late I'm going to bed, tomorrow I have to meet Nathan for breakfast, why don't you join us and you can meet him? 

"Definitely" 

"Goodnight tigger" 

"Goodnight haely-bup" 

Haley walks upstairs to her bedroom, she change into her night clothes. Staying in her old house brings her old memories mostly of her family and the happy times. Looking around she is surprised that it is the same as always, she has the impression that she left years ago when in reality she left six months ago. Suddenly the sound of her cell phone broke her of the previous thoughts. 

"Hey" haley replied 

"Hey" the sound of his voice made Haley melt in that spot immediately as always. 

"How's it going? 

"I don't know Hales, the only one that is here is Lucas"� 

"So what Lucas things, is he mad at you?" 

"Actually, he is kind of hoping to meet you?" 

"Yeah? Really?" 

"yes and I quote the exactly words- �I have to meet someone who can make you date them 4 months and counting and can make you open your heart like this" 

"That's really sweet of him" 

"You say so because you're not the one that he teases and now he has something more to annoy me for" 

"Anyway we have two down" 

"Two, who is the second? 

"Brooke, she was here when I arrived home so I told her. I swear that I have never seen someone cry and then laugh in a matter of seconds like I did today. She was crying when I told her our history and after she was laughing and asking about our sex life. It was something, but that's Brooke for you." 

"Well I cannot wait to meet her" 

"Tomorrow" 

"What?" 

"Tomorrow, I invited her to breakfast with us, and now that you mentioned it, could it be possible to invite Lucas?" 

"Lucas for what? You don't want to leave me no?" 

"No it's not that, I love you and only you, but Brooke asked if you have another brother so I told her and she wants to meet him. And think of this as a gain situation because then we could have more time for us when they decide to talk or something." 

"I know I love you for some reason you're brilliant." 

"I know." 

"I'll talk to Lucas in the morning" 

"Thank you. I miss you" 

"I miss you too. What are you wearing?" 

"You're incorrigible, but I love you" 

"I love you so much. I don't think I can sleep you know I miss you in my bed" 

"I know this is the first night we sleep alone in a long time, but we have to do this the right way. So goodnight Nate I love you." 

"Sweet dreams baby I love you." 

With that they hung up and try to sleep, thinking each one about the other. 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 5:

CHAPTER 5:

The next morning Haley wakes up with a smile on her face she gets up and goes to the adjoining bathroom in her old bedroom. She decides to take a shower because it was early to meet the boys and a way too early to wake Brooke. In the shower her thoughts drift to what this holidays would be like, she can help it she worries too much.

When Haley walks into her bedroom she searches for her luggage because she doesn't have much clothes in the house anymore and the ones she has were old although they fit her because as much as Haley think she doesn't gain weight easily (that's a thing that her sister remembered her always). She decides to wear something simple jeans, a shirt and a jumper because the weather is cold. When she is finishing her cell indicate her that she has a text:

"Hey babe, good morning I miss you next to me tonight. I'm awake and so is Lucas so I think that we could meet at Karen's at 8 o'clock? Sounds good?"

Haley smiles while reading it, it's true tonight felt different, they spent every night together in college and when he is out playing she spends the night at her dorm with his shirt, so she always has some sort of closure but not tonight and it felt weird. She quickly dials his number:

"hey babe"

"hey"

"how did you slept?"

"Good" teasing him

"Haley I know you're lying."

"Ok I was lying so what? You know I miss you always but more at night I kind of used to your body next to mine now"

"I know I am too but we have to fix this situation that we have made and we could return home. Ok?" They begin to call college their home because that's were they were together, and it was practically their home almost for three years.

"Ok. So about breakfast you think that is good to go to your aunt's café to eat?"

"Yes we have to tell them too so why not now? Beside I miss my little cousin and Lucas says that she is so grown up, and I want you to meet them they are very sweet, they are easy."

"Ok I'm going to wake my sister and we'll be there hopefully…"

"Why hopefully?"

"First because Brooke is not a morning person and second because she takes forever to dress and when she wants to impress someone more."

"Ok. See you soon. I love you."

"I love you too"

Ok here goes nothing says Haley to herself walking along the corridor to Brooke's room. When she was approaching her room suddenly the door opens and there was Brooke ready to begin the day at 7.30, Haley couldn't close her mouth.

"Hey sis, how do you slept?" ask Brooke

"Ok. Brooke what are you doing so early? This is not you?"

"Oh mi little Haley I'm not a teenager anymore in New York I'm always working at this hour so I'm kind of used to now at waking up early."

"Oh"

"Don't worry sweetie, so when are we going to meet the famous Scott brothers, I'm kind of looking forward to meet a certain someone…mmm"

"Well we have to meet them at 8 at Karen's, and I hope that you're not talking about Nathan"

"No my naïve little sister I'm talking about Lucas I've been dreaming of how he is all night and I want to see I've I was right."

"Okeyyyy…"

Haley and Brooke arrived at the café at ten past eight because Brooke received a call from the office and had to take care of some fashion emergency or something like that.

On the way there Haley felt nervous, but the conversation with her sister calmed her.

When they where there thy stood outside the door two seconds in which each sister take a deep breath anticipating what's to come.

The door of the café giggles and five faces turn around to see who was at the door…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 6:

CHAPTER 6:

That morning at Karen's was a low morning so the Scott Family decided to close for the morning to enjoy a family day.

When the door opened five pair of eyes turned to see who had just walked in. Two or three seconds have passed in silent. Haley could only look at Nathan, Nathan was the same, and he only has eyes for her. On the other hand, two more pair of eyes had connected in more ways than one. Brooke looked eyes with one of the two handsome men that were right in front of her, she looked at the blonde one, with blue eyes and a body to kill for.

Lucas eyes went black for one second, and then he stared back at one of the women that were in the door. He couldn't believe how pretty that girl was, yes a pretty girl he thought.

Inside the café apart of Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and Haley there stood three other people, the three of them looking back and forth between the two women at the door and the two men inside.

Suddenly as if a magical moment was broken Nathan found his voice back and walked across the café to great his girlfriend

"hey" he said

"hey you" Haley replied. They kiss and hug briefly. Then Nathan put his arm around Haley and they turned around to face his family.

"I think that introductions are in order" said Nathan

"yes I think so young boy" said a female voice at the counter of the café

"Ok everyone this is Haley, my girlfriend" when Nathan said this he looked down as if waiting some kind of bad reaction or something. Nothing came on so he looked up to his family to only see smiles on all of their faces.

"Oh Nathan why haven't you told us anything before, we couldn't have made something special for this girl" said the female voice

"Haley this is my aunt Karen" Nathan told his girlfriend with a smile

"Hi it's nice to meet you" replied Haley

"The pleasure is mine, it's not everyday that my rebellious nephew brings a girl to meet us, actually this is the first!

"Thanks I think" said Haley blushing

"Come on I'll make the introductions" she grabs Haley and they approach more to the counter. "Haley this is my husband and the uncle of this two. And this little girl is our daughter Lily"

"hi" the little girl behind her father's legs pop one eye to look at the new girl, she eyed her and then

"You're pretty, would you play with me?" said Lily directly to Haley

"Sure, but first I think that I have some introductions to make also, everyone this is my sister Brooke" said Haley looking directly at Brooke who was doing nothing but to stare at Lucas. Haley had to grab Brooke to make her move.

"Sorry hi" said Brooke a little embarrassed

"Haley Brooke" Nathan cut "this is my brother Lucas, Lucas this is my Haley and her sister Brooke" Haley hug Lucas because she know so many things about him that Nathan had told her that Haley considered him like her own brother. Lucas returned the hug and then stared at the other James sister the one that has his eyes. Lucas and Brooke shake hands, a spark run between they jointed hands that had them frozen in that position a few seconds more than normal. The other people in the café were engrossed in a conversation that this especial moment was not interrupted.

"So who would like to eat" said a laughing Karen

"I am" said Lily who was playing in the corner with Haley and Nathan

"I'll help you honey" and with that Keith and Karen disappeared to make breakfast for everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 7:

Right after Keith and Karen began to make breakfast for everyone, Lucas and Brooke decide to wake up from their bliss and approach were the others were.

Lily could not believe her luck today her cousins had come from holidays; Lily loved her cousins so much partly because they treat her like a princess and do what she says always. Today was a way better she thought because not only her cousins were there; they had brought two girls so she could play with. This is the best day ever!! She thought.

"Nate do you think Haley and Brooke would play house with me?" ask a very cute Lily in a whisper so only her cousin could listen.

"I don't know why don't you ask they?" replied Nathan

"Okay" then Lily grabs Haley and make her knelt beside her and ask in her ear with a very quiet voice "Do you want to play house with me?"

"Of course beautiful" said Haley laughing

"You too" Lily said laud pointing directly at Brooke

"What?" Brooke asks looking at everyone, but when her eyes land on the little girl she replied not knowing of what she had agreed to.

Lily grab Brooke with her other hand and takes them to a corner of the café in which she had all her toys. The girls were laughing playing with Lily because the little girl was explaining that to play house they have to dress accordingly.

"so Haley what would you like to wear?"

"I don't know Lily, you choose."

"really, Brooke?"

"like Haley said you're the master."

"oh this is so much fun, they never let me dress them" Lily said pointing at her cousins

In this moment Haley and Brooke looked at each other only to laugh one second after each with a thought of one of the guys dressed to play with the little girl. Nathan and Lucas remain silent but slowly turning red at the declaration. Nathan thought that this could not be left like this explained.

"You have to understand that she has no one to play with her so we sometimes play with her to make her happy, and because we can resist her puppy eyes."

"Lily you have to tell me you're secret" said Brooke with a smile and with a wink direct to Lucas.

"I don't tell my secrets!!" said Lily looking very satisfied

Lily then dressed them, and they began to play. In the counter Lucas and Nathan sat next to each other but with the eyes glued to the corner were the girls were playing.

"I think that my girlfriend ditched me for my cousin." Nathan told Lucas

"Yes I think so, but you know that no one resists Lily, not even dad"

"Yeah I know. So what do you think of her?"

"She's very different from you kind, patient, intelligent… I like her a lot Nathan. I think that Karen and Keith liked her too so you don't have to worry about them."

"Thanks big brother"

"Talking about the James sisters, do you know if Brooke is single?"

"Very smooth Lucas, and to answer the Question I think so."

"Perfect" I'm not the only one affected by the James looks thought Nathan. And with that they turned to look the scene in front of them.

Lily made them play a tea party. Haley and Brooke were having a great time with Lily.

"Haley, Brooke I'm hungry could we play later?"

"Of course" the two of them replied together only to bring a smile to the little girls face.

"I'm going to see if mommy and daddy have it ready. You two take care of them I don't want them gone because they play better than you!!" and with that she run to the kitchen.

"Oh you see now she likes them more than us!!" said Lucas to Nathan

"What can we say we're beautiful and we play better than you!!" said Brooke with one arm around Haley's shoulders walking directly to the boys.

"Would you like some coffee while waiting to eat?" ask Lucas

"Yeah" "me too" said the sisters

With that the four began talking, Lucas and Brooke asking indirectly questions about the others life, and Nathan and Haley looking at each other understanding now what this would lead to.

Ten minutes later all of them were sitting enjoying the breakfast that Karen made. Nathan and Haley next to each other, in front of them Lucas and Brooke, Lily and Karen I one end and Keith in the other.

"This is so good" said Haley

"Honey eat slowly" said Nathan to Haley

"But Nate…." Said Haley like a child

"Oh joy! they act like a married couple" said Lucas to Brooke so she only could hear it

"I think it's cute, I haven't seen my sister so happy in a long time" said Brooke to Lucas

"Yeah my brother too" Both thinking that they would like to have something like them

"So were do you two met?" ask Karen

"Well.. Actually in a café."

"Yeah, so you go to Duke?" ask Keith

"Yeah I go to Duke too" replied Haley

"What are you studying?" questioned Karen

"I'm majoring in education. "

"That's great" said Karen then she decided to question the other girl "and you Brooke what do you do?"

"I'm a fashion designer for a company in New York"

"She's fantastic" Haley said smiling at her sister

"You know I don't like that kind of things but Haley shows me your work and I'm impressed you have talent" Nathan said

"Thank you Nathan"

Lucas was silent all breakfast but when his ears received that information about Brooke she could only smile at her. Brooke was nervous, she was not her cherry self having him near her made her shy, that's a first she thought.

The breakfast continued with a small talk and with some interruptions with the adorable Lily for protagonist.

After breakfast they decide that Haley and Nathan would go walking to spend some time alone which left Lucas to take home Brooke. Nathan and Haley saw something during breakfast; the other two seem interested in each other so they made them rode together.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 8:

Outside the café the group said their goodbyes. The first was Haley that approach to Karen

"Thank you for the breakfast it was very good it was a way too long since I have had a home made meal"

"Oh it was nothing the pleasure was mine, you and your sister are something else you made my daughter very happy she can't stop talking about her new friends" near Karen Lily attempt to hide between the legs of her father.

"Keith it was nice to meet you" said Haley

"Yeah" said Keith looking down to her daughter that was acting strange.

The other three were small talking with Karen when Haley bent down to come face to face with the little girl that had captivated her heart in a matter of minutes.

"Hey little one" said in a soft voice Haley. Lily slowly reappeared but was holding Keith pants with one hand

"Hey" replied Lily in a low voice, looking sad

"What's the matter?" Haley ask

"I don't want you to go, not you or her" said Lily in an angry voice

"Well that's good because we are staying" said Haley with a smile in her face

"But you're leaving mom and dad said goodbye to you"

"We're leaving the café now but we live here, I'll tell you what" Haley then begun to search in her purse for a paper and then a pen and write something in it "this is my number you can call me whenever you want and I could come here or you to my house, okay?" suddenly a smile grew in the little girl's face.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed so loudly that all of them stop talking and looked in that direction.

"What's up pumpkin" said Keith expressing everyone's wish

"They're not leaving dad!!" and with that she gave a hug to Haley and run inside to play.

Everyone was very confused by the strange behavior except Haley that wore a smile. Nathan had seen the scene while he was talking to his aunt, thought 'she is so good with Lily, please made all go well'

"So guys when are you leaving again? To prepare Lily…" said Karen to all of them.

"We know that you miss us aunt" said Lucas laughing

Nathan then holds Haley's hand in his interlacing their fingers and then replied to his aunt.

"We're leaving to Duke in two weeks right Haley?"

"Yes"

"And I'm leaving in two weeks too, the world of fashion can't go without me" said Brooke. All of them laugh at the remark.

"And you Luke?" ask Keith

"I don't know, it depends"

"It depends on what big brother" Nathan said teasing Lucas.

"It depends on my novel"

"Okay it's getting late and we've made plans, so we're leaving" Nathan explained

Haley then looked at her boyfriend and saw that the plan was beginning.

"Yeah we've made plans so chop, chop boyfriend" Haley take the hint.

"Wait!!" Brooke shouts "not so fast Haley-bub, where do you think you're going?"

"With my boyfriend?" replied Haley with a childish voice

"Ok little girl but you have to be at home at ten" said Brooke in a very serious voice. After that the two sisters begin to laugh uncontrollably, something that Haley missed most her jokes with her sister. They hug and Haley walked over to Nathan who like Lucas looked puzzled in a spot thinking 'what I got myself into'

When the couple disappeared, Lucas looked at Brooke not knowing what to say 'why I'm nervous' he thought, little did he know that the girl next to him was feeling the same way.

"Lucas I know that you're a very busy man with the novel and all, but my sister ditched me for her boyfriend and I don't have any friends here so I was thinking that…." Brooke felt very nervous asking him that but she felt comfortable at the same time, Lucas brought her calm.

"Of course Brooke you know now that I think of I'm in the same position, so.. What would you like to do?" Lucas begins to felt some relief of the initial tension between them.

"We could go to my house and get to know each other a little better now that we can be related somehow"

"I'd like that"

The ride to the James's House was quiet only the radio was heard in the background. Lucas was very grateful at his brother because he gave him this opportunity, and he would not waste it. His first shyness in front of Brooke was a way to long because he knows that when the opportunity sets in front of you you're an idiot if you don't take it.

It takes only five minutes of a car ride to her house so soon they where there, they parked the car and walked to the door where Brooke opened the door and they entered the residence.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry for the waiting, i don't know if anyone read it anymore but i'll continue to write. thank you!

Chapter 9:

At the same time in another part of the town Nathan and Haley enjoy their time alone something they both miss those days. Holding hands the couple walked to the docks, a unique place in the small town. Nothing was said between the two both enjoying the moment.

Finally they arrived at the docks. In one of the many talks that they had when they began dating was the favorite place, Haley's was the docks and Nathan's the Rivercout. So Nathan remembering that led her there to spend the rest of the morning before going home again.

They sat in the table next to each other.

"hey you think that your plan worked?" asked Haley to her boyfriend

"I don't know, but it's worth a try don't you think?"

"I think so but I don't want to see my sister hurt, she is very independent but her heart is very fragile"

"Lucas too, but you don't want them to have something like us?"

"of course"

"so don't worry about them and tell me how are you and now seriously Haley I know you…" said Nathan looking directly at her eyes asking for a true response.

"Right now more relaxed, telling it to Brooke was a relieve because now I don't have to lie to her you know how much I love her."

"I know you talk so much about her that I think about her like my sister now."

"yeah the same goes for me with your brother." With that he grab her and pulled her into his lap and gave her a hug and a small kiss in the neck.

"So what do you thin of my aunt, Keith and Lily?" Nathan asked now more relaxed because he can touch her in some way, the past hour were a torture for him not able to hold her, kiss her, little did he know that Haley was the same happy to see her family but missing him terribly.

"OH" replied Haley excited turning around to face Nathan "I love them you aunt is a very good cooker, your uncle is sweet and Lily….. I love her already she's so cute…"

"yep that's Lily for you very charming she has all Scott men wrapped around her finger, and now my girlfriend too, great"

"Nathan…"

"What it's true. And talking about Lily, what did you said to her that made her be so happy?" Nathan ask wearing his famous smirk

"Nothing, it's between her and me" Haley replied with a smile in her lips. Nathan watching this didn't like the answer and began tickling Haley. Haley was a very ticklish person and Nathan know it, so it was always a trick that he had to extract what he wanted for her.

"Nathan noooo…"

"Tell me"

"OK, OK I surrender. She thought that we were leaving and I said that we were not leaving and promised her that she could call me to go play with her sometime"

"Oh you have fallen for her spell, now I need another girlfriend because my little cousin is very protective, so goodbye my love" Nathan began to stand up putting Haley in the ground. Haley who could not believe him stood speechless, but then she saw his smirk, telling that it was a joke.

"you think that I would leave you now Hales after all the drama that we created… but mark my words my little cousin is very protective, now not only I have to fight for your time with your family, now it's mine too… I'm screwed"

"jajaja that it's true, but I love you more always remember that" Haley hug him and brought them more close.

"I know always and forever Hales."

In that moment nothing else matter but them. He initiated a kiss that grow more passionate next but knowing were they were Nathan broke them apart.

"This vacation is killing me, my suggestion to go away the two of us is more appealing now don't you think? Me and you all alone…"

"Nathan!!" interrupted Haley "I know what you mean but we have to do this in order to go away in our next break without worries ok."

"I know I know but I need my Haley time too ok?" he pouts "Tonight was a nightmare the bed looked lonely, you know. With you there we could…"

"Nathan stop teasing me I know what you mean" Haley then kisses him "but when we end this we'll return to school and you'll have me…"

"Really?" ask Nathan a little surprised at her girlfriend's remark. Haley was not a very fan of a public display of affection but after finding Nathan her shyness has disappeared and she doesn't care anymore. "You're saying that we could try my fantasy…"

"If you're good maybe" Haley know that she wasn't very experienced in sex because for her sex is a big issue, not that she was a virgin when she began dating Nathan but they were very different in that matter.

Nathan always was a player he could have anyone at any moment and in the past he took advantage of that without blinking, but Haley was another history she only had 2 serious boyfriends in the past and with only one was intimated, so because of that in the beginning of their relationship Haley became worried that that gap could be a problem.

_Duke _

_Nathan and Haley began dating last week but between work, basketball and school they had spend only a few hours in one of their bedrooms just to chill and grew stronger together. That week all of the craziness of the first week of school ends and the couple decide to go on a date without all the interruptions that lately seem to chase them._

_Nathan decided to make a surprise and he didn't tell her were they were going._

"_Hales are you ready? We're going to be late" said Nathan waiting for his girlfriend in her dorm couch. After a week he was a very happy man, everyone told him so, there was a permanently smile in his face and it was for a girl, her girl. _

"_Well if my stupid boyfriend could tell me were we are going it would be much easier…" replied Haley from her bedroom. After a week of dating and two of knowing each other they stole kisses and made out but nothing more, and Haley was very grateful for that. She knew that in the near future the topic will come, but until then she will live the moment._

_Two minutes later Haley emerged from her bedroom wearing a denim mini skirt and a black top. The mouth of her boyfriend couldn't fell down more, he was speechless, that's the reaction that she was looking for she thought. Nathan on the other hand could not contain certain emotion he was feeling, her girlfriend was beautiful he know that but today she look hot!! This will be a very difficult night he thought_

"_I'm ready"_

"_o..oo..ok" said Nathan. _

_Nathan led Haley out of the door to the car. The ride was quiet each other secretly stealing glances at each other when the other was not looking. 'He looks so tasty tonight' she thought. 'She looks so hot' he thought. After thirty minutes they arrived at the beach._

"_Oh Nate you brought me to the beach, you remember it!!" said a very excited Haley. She told Nathan in one of their first conversation that she loves the beach._

"_Of course Hales" smiled Nathan_

"_But what are we eating?" looking around it was all deserted and Haley was hungry, and he knows how not to mess with her when she's hungry._

"_right here babe" He was holding a picnic basket with sandwich "I know that is not much but the practice ended late and I had to pick you up so this was the only thing that I could made in that little time, sorry."_

"_It's perfect and that you made it was very sweet of you" Haley began to approach him and put a sweet kiss in his lips._

"_That's not the answer I was waiting" _

"_I have to eat now we have time for a thank you later don't you think Nate" said Haley and with that she runs to the beach with all the attention of Nathan._

_After eating in a blanket that he brought, they rest in each others arms stealing some kisses from each other. In minutes that was replaced by a very heated make out session. Hands began wondering all their bodies when…_

"_stop"_

"_what?" said a very confused Nathan._

"_I'm not ready" said Haley looking at the ground "I know you'll think that I'm some sort of a prude or something but this is a big step for me. I know that is not fair to you but this is who I am and if you don't want to see me anymore I'll be fine with it…" Haley began to ramble, but then Nathan surprised her and kisses her briefly but enough to make her stop talking._

"_Haley I'm sorry I got a little carried away it's just you're so hot tonight and it's a very long time since… you know but if you're not ready ok, this is not the reason that I'm dating you. I know that I have a reputation that now I'm not proud of but with you I'm different I like you a lot and if I have to wait I will. That's more cold showers for me" said Nathan joking a little to erase the tension._

"_Thank you" said a very red Haley "but you know its okay to kiss" _

_Nathan didn't replied she attack her with kisses. After a while they returned to her dorm he kissed her goodnight and went to his dorm to take a much needed cold shower. That night both of them slept very happy._

_End of flashback_

"Ready to see if our plan have worked? Ready to go home babe?" asked Nathan

"Yeah, let's go"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 10

James's House

After entering the house, Brooke became again nervous 'this is not you' she thought. Lucas that was behind her could not believe his luck, he had come home to take a break and write something and now this little vacation has turned into something more interesting and have some potential to became another thing, what? That's a thing that he was not very sure of but he was willing to explore it.

"If you not have anything to do we could hang out?" ask Brooke internally praying for an affirmative answer.

"I would like that"

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, water"

"Ok I'll be right back feel free; you're in your house"

"Thank you" with that Brooke disappeared into the kitchen. Lucas began to look into the living room, he found a lot of photos but one caught his eyes, it had Haley, Brooke and another guy in it and all seemed very happy. Lucas after the first inspection of the photo only seemed to have eyes for Brooke; in it she was making funny faces with the others. Brooke entered again the living room and find Lucas with the photo in his hands fid a smile in his face 'god he is so handsome' but then she remembered that photo and begin to hurry up to take it from his hands.

"Don't look at that" she said raising her voice

"Why?"

"Because we all look ridiculous in that photo but our parents think the contrary"

"I think you look cute" with that Brooke blushed a little

"Thank you. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Ok after all knowing my brother we have time, he was a pain in the ass this morning because he could not wait to see Haley"

"I know what you mean she was the same" with that the two began laughing.

"Okay pretty girl what do you have?" Lucas said without thinking what he said aloud 'Pretty girl' I like it thought Brooke.

"I don't know … come on the movies are beside the TV"

After a while they decided to watch 'Pirates of the Caribbean' a neutral movie, a safe choice. Lucas was sitting in the couch when Brooke who was preparing the DVD returned to sit she decided to sit at the other end of the couch. The movie began but no one was looking the film, they were secretly stealing glances at each other the movies was far away the only thing in their minds was the other. After a while Brooke began to move to find a more comfortable position and with that their bodies touched for the first time. In that moment they froze not knowing what to do. Brooke then locked eyes with him giving him a smile. She began to move more losing the contact but she relocated her body in the middle of the couch with her legs directly at the end of the couch, she was sitting in the middle. Lucas could not made up his mind, was that a approach to him or she was only changing position…Then he decided 'what the hell I can't loose anything for trying'. He then changed positions too. The pair met in the center of the couch 'finally' Brooke thought, 'it's now or never' he thought. This time when their eyes locked the intensity of the moment caught them that they didn't see that the movie ended a few minutes ago. They both leaned slowly when there were only a few centimeters for the final they stop. The connection was very strong something both of them didn't ever felt and because of that, the new territory frightened them, but to defeat your fears you have to attack them. And then….

"Hey tigger we're home!!" the sound of Haley's voice broke them apart physically, causing Brooke to fall off the couch. Lucas then extended his hand for her to take and get up before the couple sees them. 'We were so close' thought Lucas and Brooke.

Haley and Nathan entered the living room to find their relatives looking strange, but they decided to let it pass, for now.

"So guys what were you doing?" said Haley directly at Brooke. Brooke and Lucas looked nervous so Haley decided to have some fun with them, but then her sister made a comeback. Brooke walked in front of the couple and said:

"Oh you know me sis; we were having some fun knowing each other better. Right Luke?"

"You're incorrigible tigger" said Haley. Brooke thought 'that was close'.

The girls decided to make lunch while the boys played some videogames that Jake left in the house.

KITCHEN

"So what do you think of Nathan?" ask Haley nervous, after telling her sister their history Brooke was very interested to know his boyfriend. Haley valuated much her sister's opinion, maybe they were different but they share some especial bound and Haley needed her sister's approval.

"Hales he is perfect for you, in some ways opposite to you, more like me, but he loves you deeply. You're so cute!! That's what we always wanted for you. I would like to have that someday…." Haley let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. Her sister's face was full of sadness, nut not the usual when they have this conversation, Haley sensed something that she was not sure of a spark maybe?

"Thank you tigger this means so much to me"

"You don't have to thank me Haley-bup, I just state the obvious. You suggested to make lunch, you know that there's nothing here we haven't had time to go grocery shopping. What do you suggest to give to those starving boys genius?"

"I don't know" Haley began searching "oh I know… mac and cheese, its perfect"

"You never change bup"

And with that they began to make lunch for them and the boys.

LIVING ROOM

The boys were playing when Lucas asked:

"Why the girls have this so awesome videogames?"

"You haven't been paying attention to what I told you about Haley. They have an older brother"

"Oh" Lucas said relieved, Nathan who sensed that began the interrogation

"You seemed relieved big brother"

"o no its not that, well kind of…"

"Kind of?"

"Well when I was looking around I found a photo of Haley, Brooke and a guy.."

"Very interesting…" said Nathan smiling

"Why" Lucas asked a little annoyed at his brother

"Because you were jealous" Lucas didn't reply, and that was the answer to Nathan's question his little brother was caught in the spell of the other James's sister.

"so what are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know… I'm a little confused"

"I'm going to give you some advice."

"Now I know, the world is ending my little brother is giving me advises." Said Lucas melodramatically

"Laugh all you want but Haley always tells me things about her family and that includes Brooke so will you listen deaf?" a serious Nathan said

"Okay tell me"

"Brooke is very confident but it's all a façade that she puts to block her heart. So I suggest you to gain her heart slowly. Her past relationships were with boys that don't appreciate her."

Lucas could only nod because his mind were in some other place.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 11:

"Boys lunch is ready!!" shout Haley entering the living room where Nathan and Lucas were in silent looking surprisingly quiet to her.

Brooke, who was next to Haley, was carrying the meal. Together both girls made their way to the table expecting the boys to come. 'Something is not right' thought Haley, she know Nathan and his face was now very serious something that he didn't have normally. To light the mood Brooke said

"I know that mac and cheese is food for the five years old but it's the only thing that we had so chop chop!!" and with that she and her sister sat in the table waiting for the boys. This word seemed to wake them because in no time they were there sitting and waiting to eat.

"Is something wrong?" said Haley whispering to Nathan

"No we were having a brotherly moment, don't worry" replied him and after he kiss her head and continued to eat.

After lunch they decided to take a walk around town. the sister's began to make jokes with the other, the brothers could only look with a smile while two very mature women seemed two little girls constantly fighting. The tension between Nathan and Lucas was evident to the girls so they decided to help.

"Nate?" said Haley looking back were the Scott brother's were

"yes Hales"

"Me and Brookie want an ice cream, could you and Lucas go to buy some and we will wait here in the bench?" Haley said like five years old with that face that she know that her boyfriend could not say no.

"Okay, come on Luke" Lucas silently follows his brother.

After the boys have left Brooke asked Haley

"I don't know what's wrong but I hope they patch things because this is not the same with them mad at each other, they're no fun!!"

"I know tigger, I hope so too"

The boys were walking when Lucas grabs his brother's arm and…

"I have been thinking what you told me…"

"And…"said Nathan angry

"I like Brooke a lot, but I'm scared I only know her for only a few hours, I'm very scared to feel something great and then to have my heart broke."

"I know Luke, I know the feeling it was that for me with Hales. The feeling is scaring but it could be the most amazing feeling in the world."

"But you and Haley were in the same place, and me and Brooke no and this little vacation is short…I don't know what to do man."

"I'm sorry for the thing earlier I care about you man but I care about her too, I know you and you're strong but her heart not so much. What I mean is that if you decide to persuade this you have to be sure that this is what you want."

"I know… and now I think I know… I want her. I'm scared that she doesn't."

"Luke that's not an option I see the way she looks at you she feels the same."

"What I'm gonna do?"

"Well I could help you."

"Thank you little brother"

"You're welcome, but you have to help me with mom and dad with Haley and all"

"No problem. I think we have to buy some ice cream for the ladies. Let's go!"

Haley and Brooke were sitting in a bench at the park.

"Tomorrow we have to go grocery shopping" said Haley

"I know… so what are you going to do with mom and dad?"

"I don't know you know how mum doesn't like lies so I'm going to tell them and pray to live a day more to see Nathan and return to Duke."

"Mmm interesting option self sacrifice."

"Shut up Brookie" said Haley pushing away her sister and turn around with a pout.

"Now seriously bup why don't you tell them all at the same time and end with it at once. We could make a barbecue and invite the Scotts and then you and Nathan announce it at once."

"That's not a bad idea I'll talk with Nathan. And talking about the Scott boys I know that you like Lucas… so what's the story tigger."

The conversation was interrupted when the boys returned with the ice cream. The girls noticed that the boys were laughing and joking, the awkwardness disappeared and for that they smile.

The afternoon continued with a walk in the park, all four of them enjoying the company of the others. When darkness was approaching they decided to go to eat at Karen's.

The walk between the park and the café was made with Haley and Nathan walking ahead of the other two, holding hands and stealing glances now and then. The couple looked comfortable, not so much the other two people that were behind them. After the almost kiss Lucas and Brooke didn't know how to interact like friends or more?

Ten minutes later they were in front of the café.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 12

The Christmas break was a slow thing for the café, so there were only four people there, all regulars. Because of that Karen could take some break from time to time and now was one of those.

The bell of the café rang signalizing the arrival of the new costumers. When Karen looked up and saw the young ones her face lit up and she hurried to go there and give them all a hug and a kiss, much to the surprise of the girls that didn't know how to react. It was a strange thing for them Karen only knew them since this morning and she gave them the treatment as if they were family already,

The boys smiled at the confusion of the James's sisters knowing very well how their aunt was.

"Do you want something?" asked Karen excitedly. She had known that after this morning she would see more of those girls, and she was very happy for it.

She knew the Scott brothers, and she was very surprised when Nathan said that he had brought his girlfriend. Karen knows that Nathan was a player, but looking at him now she had know that this was serious. The fact that the girl was a sweetheart was a plus she couldn't stand those bimbos with no brains, and she was grateful that this was not the case. Haley was made for him. Lily couldn't stop talking about her also, he had to keep her, and that's a fact.

Lucas was another history, now he is a lost soul, but Karen saw something this morning at breakfast, something different and she knew the reason 'boys today are so obvious' she thought.

"Well… we where thinking if you…" began Lucas but was interrupted by Nathan

"If we could eat dinner here because we don't have anything at home so…"

"Of course my boys you know that I always will cook for you…you too girls" and with that she disappeared into the kitchen not without shouting "keep an eye at the café and don't break something"

"That was in eight grade" said Nathan while the other were laughing.

The other customers of the café began to go one after the other and that left the four alone. They decided to help Karen closing and cleaning the place. Thirty minutes later the place was cleaned and closed since it was closing time, so they sat in one table waiting for the food. In that moment Haley remembered the conversation with Brooke.

"Hey guys" said Haley

"What?" replied the others

"Well earlier Brooke and I were talking and she had an idea" Nathan and Lucas looked at Haley "I know, I know but it's a good one this time"

"Hey" suddenly yelled Brooke "I always have good ideas!!"

"Yeah….so she said why not to have a dinner or something in our house and invite your family in order to explain them all at the same time." Explained Haley

"Oh honey that's a great idea" replied Nathan giving Haley a kiss in her forehead.

"Hey it was my idea" said Brooke

"It was a good one Brooke" said Lucas smiling at her and she calmed instantly. The couple could only look at the display that their siblings showed. Before Haley or Nathan could say something about it Karen walk with the food.

"Okay kids the food is here" Karen looked at her surroundings and smiled "oh guys you didn't have to clean and close"

"Nonsense Karen you made us food so we decided to help you a little"

"Thank you Haley and Brooke that's very sweet of you"

"We helped too" said Nathan, and Lucas nodded at that.

"Okay jealous much? Thank you all, better?"

"Yeah" replied Lucas this time.

Karen looked at the clock.

"Guys thank you for cleaning, it's early I'm going to go home you close?"

"Of course aunt" said Lucas grabbing the keys of her hand "we'll bring them tomorrow, you have a copy no?"

"Of course boy" and with that Nathan grabbed the food out of her hands and made her leave "bye girls" shout Karen at the door.

"Bye" replied the girls.

With that the four were alone in the café enjoying dinner. The boys began to eat like animals, after all they were growing boys or so they said, so the girls began chatting.

"When is Jakey coming?" ask Haley directly to Brooke

"I think some time tomorrow, that's what Peyton told me. I swear that I talk more with Peyton than him and he is our brother."

"I know what you mean, last month I only talked to Peyton he couldn't take the phone to call me or to say hi."

"Well he is Jake not so fond of phone's conversations. Have you talked to Pey lately?"

"No, last time was two weeks ago I was busy and I haven't had time. Why?"

"I don't know I talked the day before coming and she sounded very strange, I think something's up, I don't know what but I will find out…"

"You're incorrigible Tigger"

It was getting late when all of them finished eating so they close and went home not without making plans to see tomorrow to go groceries shopping their respective houses were screaming for food.

As always Haley could go to bed without a small conversation with her lover, Nathan too, little did they know that now others were in some deep thinking of the events that this day has bring for them.

The next morning Haley wakes up early as always and makes her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. Ten minutes later her cell went off it was a message

'Good morning beautiful I miss you tonight, I couldn't sleep more without you here. I love you. Nathan'

Haley after seeing this waste no time in calling him

"Good morning handsome"

"Morning"

"I'm making breakfast would you like to come?"

"Of course. I'll be in ten I'll leave a note to Lucas because he is still sleeping"

"Okay love you see you in a bit"

"Love you too"

Haley finished making breakfast and prepared two plates, she knows that Brooke is a sleeping beauty till ten or so her majesty sleeps. Haley went to the door to catch the newspaper and in that moment a car parked in the driveway. Nathan emerged of the car and makes his way to Haley. He greeted her with a kiss and he took her hand and the two entered the house to eat breakfast and wait for the siblings to go shopping.

And hour or so later Brooke descended the stairs freshly clothed (she couldn't be seen bad in public).

"What's for breakfast?"

"Only you Brooke" replied Haley that was in the kitchen table with Nathan.

"where's Lucas you two are sickening at the morning to watch I need reinforcements" said Brooke because Nathan was with his arm around Haley stealing kisses now and then. This was too much for Brooke.´

"I don't know he was sleeping when I come here, I left him a note." Said Nathan shrugging his shoulders.

"well how about you two go now and begin shopping for here, and I will go to get Broody and we meet you there."

"Okay tigger, come on Nathan hurry up" Haley was nearly at the door.

"I'm coming babe" after that Nathan waste no time in leaving after her.

"He is so whipped" said Brooke to herself "now to see broody" yes she thought this is the best opportunity to find if yesterday was something. 'I'm a genius'

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 13

Nathan and Haley arrived early at the grocery shop, so they remained in the car doing what they do best making out, every opportunity is gold.

Meanwhile Brooke was heading to the Scott house, when she arrived she rang the doorbell, three minutes later there was no response so she decided to go to the back door. The back door was open and she decided to enter. Not knowing where to go she adventured into the house, she was mesmerized by the house, it was like a castle it was huge, calmly she went upstairs. The second floor was more of the same, she didn't have time to investigate so she decided to try a new way she began to open every door. At the end of the hall after finding the bedroom that she thought that belonged to Nathan she found the door to the bedroom that a very sleeping Lucas was.

The easiest part was done now to wake him up, in her way there she didn't think of the possibility of finding him sleeping, now a very hard dilemma was set up in her, how to wake him?. Their relationship or whatever gives her the liberty to touch him in that intimate moment or not?

She decided to make this more interesting and kill two birds at once. She approached the bed carefully, then she kneel beside him and with a very sexy voice she whispered in his ear "wake up sweetie" after two or three times, he moved a little and replied "five more minutes mom" with that Brooke could not content her laugh.

Lucas who was in a very good dream about some girl that plagued his mind lately, heard a voice waking him, without thinking he replied thinking that it was his mom because that's the words she always said to him. He stirred and began to open his eyes after hearing laughing. When he was awake he saw Brooke that was in a verge of crying after laughing so hard. The first think that Lucas did was blush at the situation.

Brooke adverted that he was awake now "you're very cute" she said to him and began to stop laughing.

"That was very embarrassing; I thought you were my mom how wrong I was"

"Yeah totally mister I look like you mom?" said Brooke with her hands in her hips

"Not at all" Lucas said scanning Brooke up and down "not at all…" Brooke smirked in his direction.

"Well now that you are awake you have to hurry, we're meeting Naley like now!! So hurry up"

"Naley?" asked Lucas

"Yeah duh.. Nathan and Haley together and you're the genius in the family pfff. I'll be waiting outside I give you three minutes because we are already late"

"Okay" Lucas searched for a t-shirt and some jeans cleaned his face and exit her bedroom to find Brooke expecting him.

They drove to the shop, when they were there they began to search for the others. Lucas found the car quickly so they made the way there. in the car the couple were ready to made the clothes fly, in front of that Brooke could only laugh at their antics and Lucas made a disgusting face and looked away.

Brooke decided to break that after all Lucas couldn't do it, so she knock into the window.

Nathan and Haley enjoyed this little time without anyone around, well they were in a parking but when they were together the outside world disappeared. The things were escalating, in Duke every day they spend all the possible time together, so the need was there. Haley wasn't too fond of the PDA but after knowing Nathan that changed and then she didn't care or when she only want to stay with him and kiss him every change she got. The knock in the window interrupted all their actions, they saw their sibling and that was the sign that the fun was over it was time to return to the world. They exited the car and went with the others to shop a think that anyone was fond of but it was very necessary for both of their houses and starving was not an option.

"Ok here's the plan. Nathan and Haley go to get the food for our house while Lucas and I will go to get the food for their house. We will meet here in half an hour. Got it?" said Brooke. Lucas could only nod at the orders.

"Is she always like this?" Asked Nathan to Haley

"You have to see her when cheerleading is involved, she is a cheer Nazi" whispered Haley to her boyfriend.

"Come on guys, the sooner we solve this the sooner we could disappeared from here"

The four teenagers part ways to accomplish the directions.

In the aisles Haley grabs the things while Nathan only watches near her, he knows when not to protest to a girl. The other pair was something very different Lucas was the leader, the one who knows what to get and Brooke only moaned saying that this is very boring and why where they doing it.

After a while, every group had shop the necessary for a while, when they were in the line to pay every girl received a message:

Goldilocks and Jakey are home.

The girls made the boys hurry up without saying why but they couldn't say no to them so they made what they were asking. When the group reunited in the initial point Haley and Brooke seemed in a very happy mood.

"That's enough, what's up?" Nathan was losing patience without knowing what was happening.

"We don't have time boys, you go and take the groceries to your house and then return to ours we will be waiting there. Come on Haley we don't have to waste time…" with that the girls disappeared.

"Wait we have yours…. Girls…. We can't live without them.."

"Lucas they're gone"

Lucas and Nathan went to the car and follow the directions of the girls.

* * *

Brooke and Haley park in the driveway of their house only to see a familiar car in there

"They are here!!" each girl exclaimed to the other. They jump out of the car and made their way into the house.

The house seemed quiet when they entered so Brooke said

"Hello? Is there anyone?"

They heard footsteps approaching only to see their sister-in-law descending them and running to them almost immediately.

"Peyton" they shout

"Girls" said Peyton

"We missed you" Haley said with a tear running her face

"Its okay baby we're here" Peyton said to Haley. When her brother and Peyton began dating Haley was the little one and she adopted Peyton as a second mother, so when she was around she acted like a baby. Then Peyton turn around to hug Brooke, their relationship was very different they acted like best friends they always would be seen together in high school.

"How's everything" "how's work?" "And the new house?" the girls began asking Peyton all kinds of questions. They talked regularly but when they saw her the questions began floating.

"Girls STOP!! I'll answer all your questions later, we have just arrived. Jake come on honey, your sisters are here" then out of blue a man emerged from upstairs.

"Hey girls"

"Jakey!!" the sisters run to Jake and jump to him nearly making him fell to the floor

After a while, when they calmed they made their way to the living room to sit and talk a little. First was the married couple, they explained how was the new house they have brought and how was their life's since they have talk to them. Next was Brooke, she explained the unexpected contract with Donna Karan and that because of that this mini vacations would have to cut short for her, but this was a very unique opportunity and she couldn't refuse it.

The time has arrived when Haley was the one to speak.

"What's new in your life Hale-bup?" asked Jake.

"Well…….." 'Oh no here it is it's now or never' thought Haley

In that moment the door of the James's house opened and entered two man figures.

"Hales we are here with the bags…." The words fell from Nathan's mouth when he saw four figures in the couch looking directly at him.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates im not english so it does cost me more time to write but thats no excuse i know. It's good to know that someone likes your stories, to all you guys thank you for the new wellcome.

I will try to update more I don't promise anything, the university is crazy this time.

thank you for reading till nest time.

* * *

The first one who broke the silent was Jake who being the older brother that he is, a protective one, made his way in front of the girls and face the two boys at the door.

"Who are you?" Jake asked

Haley and Brooke looked at each other and then to the guys, all of them afraid to talk. Haley knew this was hers, she need to stand up for her now and be brave so she approach Jake slowly and stood in front of him blocking him the view of the door and the guys.

"Jakey you see….." wishing that saying his nickname for her brother will smooth him down a little.

Now they were all looking at the two of them.

"You know I go to Duke, and there are a lot of people there and I made friends lots of them actually……"

"HALEY!!!!!! Stop rambling!!!" shouted Jake out of patience.

"Sorry…. Well you see in this time there I met a boy who grown on me and now is my caring loving boyfriend who I would love you to meet and like him" she played now with her hands from the nerves.

Jake seemed to be taking all in, so Peyton step up and went to Haley.

"It will be our pleasure honey to meet him. Right, Jake?" Peyton looked at Jake threatening him with the tip of her finger.

"….oh… of course…" he said

Peyton then looked at Haley and winked at her, oh the power woman has to a man.

All this time Nathan was getting very nervous this was her brother he know so much about him form her, she worships his brother all the time he need to make the best impression to him.

Haley now more relaxed found the courage to make the presentations "Okay Jake, Peyton this is my boyfriend Nathan"

Peyton went first and hug him "Nice to meet you" Jake didn't move so Peyton went there and slap him in the back "Nice to meet you" without moving from the position he was.

Nathan replied "You too I heard so much about you from Hales"

Now was Brooke moment to enlighten all.

"Now the introductions are made boys put the food in the kitchen and come back ok?"

"Huh Brooke" said Jake

"Yes oh so good brother of mine"

"The other one…." Pointing at the blonde one

"Oh sorry Jake this is Lucas, Nathan's brother." Brooke Replied.

Meanwhile Lucas and Nathan went to the kitchen.

"So that went well…" Lucas tried to break the frightened look Nathan had in his face.

"You think? He thinks I'm the boy that is benefiting his sister, the baby of the family, he looked at me like a depredator ready for a meal and I think I am his. Yeah went well, bro" After letting it all out Nathan sat in the kitchen hands in his face and a worried look upon his face. "What can I do now Lucas, he hates me and that's only his brother what would her parents think of me…I'm so screwed…"

"Nathan…" Lucas said approaching his brother "You have to proof them the good man you're, think about it if the situation was reversed what would you have done if your baby sister after all this time without seeing her bring someone, without you knowing anything and told you it is her boyfriend, what would you do?"

Nathan though about it and then "You're right, but Luke I swear I will make him see that what we have its strong and no one can break us apart"

"That's the spirit bro, now come on we have to come back to our girls." And with that Lucas disappeared from the kitchen leaving a grinning Nathan inside.

"Our girls…. Oh Lucas you're screwed too" Nathan said in a whisper, smiling at his brother knowing that he didn't realized his word, but knew that soon he would be in trouble and that trouble has a name Brooke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the living room Jake sat in the couch quietly. The girls were talking non stop telling each other random things that has happened this last few days they didn't talk with each other. After a few minutes the boys come out from the kitchen hesitating but the girls called them and they went to them Nathan grabbing to Haley's waist from behind and giving her a kiss on the cheek, and Lucas stood next to Brooke giving her looks.

Peyton smiled happily seeing her sisters so happy one realizing it and the other staying clueless at something that a blind person could see from miles.

"I don't want to intrude but when will the dinner be served?" asked Jake aka the Grinch.

Peyton smack him in the head "Jake!! Be nice" Jake fold his arms and pout "sorry guys we had a long trip and he is hungry, right Jake?" Peyton corrected her husband

"Yes oh so wife of mine" pout Jake

"We can have take out I don't want to cook now" said Haley in the arms of her amazing boyfriend.

"We can call Aunt Karen and order her what we want. We will go and get it" Lucas suggested.

"Fine by me" "me too" "yeah" all said

"Ok all set then" Lucas called his aunt.

While waiting the group gathered in the living room, Jake and Peyton in the right couch, sitting next to each other, Peyton relaxed, Jake tense; Nathan and Haley in the other couch comfortable and without losing contact one with the other; and finally Lucas and Brooke in chairs but not far from the other.

The girls continued to talk like there was not tomorrow about school, books, shopping, music….

When the time arrived to go and collect the food Nathan whispered to Haley's ear and then stood up, Lucas didn't say anything and stood collected the keys. The boys were making their way out to the door when a voice stopped them.

"Hey wait for me" Jake shouted running to them. Nathan and Lucas looked at each other with a surprising look 'he hates us why is he coming then'

"You were seriously leaving me there with them" Pointing at the three girls

"I had all the girl talk I can stand for a lifetime, seriously" Lucas and Nathan laugh at him, then Jake added.

The three men make their way out.

When they were out the girls laugh and smile 'maybe this will go well after all' Haley though.

* * *


End file.
